


You Might Belong In...

by AmethystTribble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, I wrote this in bullet point form and it shows, No proofreading we die like mne, just have it, not a part of Everlasting Song, the elven last names are probably grammatically incorrect but I don't care, this is more ideas that a cohesive story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystTribble/pseuds/AmethystTribble
Summary: “...Gryffindor/ Where dwell the brave at heart,His marches, sword, and last stand/ Sets Fingolfin apart;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw/ If you've a ready mind,Where that patience and consideration/ Lets Finarfin protect his kind;Or perhaps in Slytherin/ You'll make your real friends,This brilliant Feanor uses any means/ To achieve his ends."Harry Potter!Silmarillion AU, where the house of Finwë fights a war that won't allow them to fracture.





	You Might Belong In...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr, like... yesterday. But people seemed to like it there so I converted a few things to fit this format and published it here. If it seems disjointed, that's because it is. Enjoy all the same.

Finwë Noldoran the Seventh is from an old distinguished pureblood family, with a fine Gryffindor history. Miriel Weaver is a Slytherin half-blood of distant Black extraction, and people were shocked when they married very young and very much in love. Years later though, Finwë, an up and coming politician in the MoM, caused quite the scandal when his sickly wife died a few years after the birth of their son and he remarried within the year.

Finwë’s eldest son, Feanor- Miriel’s boy- makes sure this scandal doesn’t die, and Rita Skeeter is inspired in her youth by the angry interviews he gave as a teenager.

The second wife, Indis Vanyar, is from another pure-blood, very distinguished family. Her elder brother served two terms as Minister of Magic, but lost favor when he refused to interfere in the growing Death Eater problem on the council of ‘higher powers’. Finwë became the Minster of Magic right as the war against Voldemort started. Albus Dumbledore backed him.

Finwë is a very distinguished Gryffindor, and he, as well as everyone else, expected the same of his sons, tthough he’d never say it allowed. So it caused quite the stir when neither the eldest nor the youngest were Gryffindors. Feanor went to Slytherin, though it took the hat half an hour to decide; Fingolfin is a Gryffindor, so very like his father; Finarfin went Ravenclaw. The girls, Findis and Lalwen, went to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively.

While at Hogwarts, the young prodigy Feanor aces all his courses, and wins Slytherin the house cup six times. One year he blew up half the castle and couldn’t win back all the points that lost him; winning and losing points in astounding quantities was his M.O. He dazzles a lot of people, and pisses even more people off. He’s in the same class as Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt, among others, and studies alchemy independently. He has very little free time, associates with very small groups of people, and spends more time in the Restricted Section than the actual library. He makes Head Boy, but not Prefect.

Feanor once challenged his little half-brother to a duel in the Great Hall during his seventh year and received a months worth detention. The Gryffindors hate him for attacking a second year, among other many and varied reasons. All the Gryffindors hate him, except one.

His company is mostly kept by the Gryffindor Seeker, Nerdanel Smith, and they elope hours after graduating. Feanor wasn’t speaking to his father at the time, so no family attended the ceremony. Not even the Charms professor, Mahtan Smith, who would retire within the next few years. Filius Flitwick, rather scandalously as he was part goblin, replaced him.

Feanor spends two years working in the Department of Mysteries, before quitting in a rather spectacular display. After that, he and his family seemed to go off the grid.

It was generally accepted that Feanor- snobbish, talented, Slytherin- was a perfect candidate for Voldemort’s movement, and that’s where he went after leaving the ministry. These rumors were mostly perpetuated by gossips, embittered school mates, and his brother, but only when Fingolfin was in a foul mood and severely drunk. He never believed it in the light of day.

These rumors are wrong. Feanor’s in France with Nicholas Flamel, living a bohemian lifestyle with his artist wife and newborn, Maedhros.

Meanwhile, Fingolfin, five years Feanor’s junior, is in a silent war with his year mate, Lucius Malfoy, and trying to follow in his father’s footsteps. He’s a keeper. He’s dates a Ravenclaw prefect girl. He is a prefect and a member of the Slug Club, and in the top ten of his class. He’s Head Boy. And it’s never enough to get his Father to notice him sitting in the dust of Feanor’s disastrous, amazing genius.

Fingolfin watches the rise of the Death Eaters in Britain, while his brother is off to the continent. He watches Slytherins come back from summer with tattoos. He sees friends get letters about dead relatives. His Muggle-born girlfriend, Anaire, is assaulted once. 

Fingolfin keeps in touch with Dumbledore after he graduates, and abandons his political plans. He becomes an Auror. His parents are only slightly appalled by this dangerous choice, though Mother still cries. Through Ingwë they see the decay. Finwë hears nasty rumors about Voldemort’s shadowy benefactor.

Lalwen follows her brother to the Order of the Phoenix. Findis marries an American and moves.

Finarfin, meanwhile, quietly studies legilimenecy and occlumency. He does moderately well at Hogwarts, joins the gobstones club, and makes a fool of himself trying to ask out his childhood friend, Earwen Teleri. His is a prefect, but not Head Boy. He’s okay with this.

He and Earwen open a teashop after graduating.

The war happens. 

Finwë is named Minster of Magic amid an unparalleled disaster.

Due to old family connections, Fingolfin is Dumbledore’s go-to on matters concerning someone named ‘Melkor’. It is emotionally exhausting work. He and Anaire collect rumors, he creates an auror task force focusing on this ‘Balrog Gang’. The Order makes contact with someone known as ‘The Lieutenant’ and Caradoc Dearborn pays the price. People are dying. They are so tired.

They have a son named Fingon, born two years after the First Wizarding War starts. The year was 1972. James Potter and Lily Evans had just started their second year.

Across the channel, Nerdanel and Feanor have a pair of toddlers, increasingly distressing letters from their families, and the designs to some shiny rocks. They talk about having another child. Then, they are visited by a man with a tattoo that doesn’t quite look like the dark mark. He introduces himself at Melkor Bauglir and is very interested in Feanor’s work. 

Feanor say, “Get out of my foyer, you dementor’s pet of Azkaban.”

How Feanor knew he was once imprisoned in Azkaban by his brother, Melkor doesn’t know. He just knows he’s angry. And that he must bide his time.

Feanor loves his father very dearly and wishes to help him in this awful war that Ingwe caused and then ran away from. Feanor sends his father the alchemic weapons he’s been creating. He calls them the ‘Silmarils’.

Minister Finwë Noldoran the Seventh was murdered in Diagon Alley on July 27th, 1973 by Melkor Bauglir and an acromantula. Three gems were stolen from his corpse.

Feanor and Nerdanel hold off on that third child and come home. Nicholas Flamel hides the Philosopher’s Stone down a deep well. Feanor swears bloody vengeance against all even loosely associated with the Death Eaters. He wants his rocks back.

Fingolfin thinks it’s about damn time Feanor cared about this war.

Finarfin and Earwen add a bookshop onto their tea shop. They talk about having a child.

The war wages on. 

Fingolfin is busy, Feanor is angry, Finarfin is painting, and everyone is so very frightened.

Feanor does not join the Order of the Phoenix. Fingolfin doesn’t let anyone entertain the idea of asking him to. He knows his brother doesn’t take orders well. Despite that, they make sure Feanor’s efforts are supported and don’t clash with their own unintentionally. And, as Feanor is very charismatic, his efforts are immense, popular, and illegal. He almost starts his own order. He personally kills Evan Rosier at Finarfin’s tea shop. Earwen isn’t happy.

Lalwen dies a hero, saving the lives of Edgar Bones’ family. She and Edgar both lost their lives in the triumphant last stand.

Finarfin takes her favorite drink and cake off his menu. Fingolfin is never the same. Feanor regrets, and contemplates. Findis moves her mother to America, and vows to never return to Britain. Her tears are plentiful and furious.

War goes on.

The year is 1975, and Finrod Noldoran is born. So is Turgon Noldoran. 

Nerdanel remembers that they wanted another child before everything went to hell. Everyone has vowed, after all, to still be happy and unafraid, despite being absolutely terrified.

Celegorm Noldoran is born in 1976. Aredhel Noldoran is born in 1976, a few months later. Feanor’s fourth child, Caranthir, is a year after them, and was conceived rather suddenly and surprisingly. Fingolfin thinks Feanor just wants to claim he has the most children, and makes sure everyone knows it at their meetings in Finarfin’s teashop.

Somehow, ‘The Swan’s Cup’ has become the center of Feanor and Fingolfin’s joint efforts. They host anti-Voldemort-and-‘Morgoth’ meetings there. When Feanor wants to be annoying he conducts business in French, or one of the other twelve languages he seems to know and Fingolfin hates it. Anairë speaks French and thinks it’s hilarious. It is the Order of the Phoenix’s favorite place for sandwiches. Moody and Dumbledore have a debate about whether Earwen’s scones or petifores are better. It is more violent than some battles. Swan’s Cup also does babysitting services. Molly Weasley takes advantage, especially after her brothers are murdered.

Between the fear and the death and the pain, they laugh.

They don’t have a choice but to work together in this war, and Fingolfin saves Feanor’s life from a brute known as Gothmog. 

Between the bickering and rapid fire spells and years of bitterness, they get along.

The deaths of their father and sister have made them more family than family dinner ever did. Fingolfin and Feanor won’t admit it, but they mourn this. Their father will never see them being civil. Their sister will never know that the war could end. Not that anyone believes it will.

The war drags on.

There’s an incident involving a pureblood girl from a neutral family wanting to marry a muggle boy. Her father is angry. Luthien and Beren complete some task to gain her father’s blessing. They marry. Melkor is furious. Luthien just wants a peaceful life, but she has seen horrors. She tracks down Feanor, a leader of the resistance against Morgoth, and returns one of his great weapons to him. As Feanor is not known as a murderer of innocents, this is not a problem.

The year is 1978. Angrod is born. His brother Aegnor is born a year later, within hours of cousin Argon’s birth. All three boys are close.

Also, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, and Peter Pettigrew join the Order of the Phoenix. They’re punk kids, and Fingolfin knows them, but Feanor doesn’t. Not at first. Not well. Sirius flirts with Anairë at ever Order meeting, and Remus swears he will marry Earwen every time they goes to the Swan’s Cup, which is often. None of them know how to cook.

The war drags on. Marlene McKinnon, and many others, are dead. It’s taken its toll. They are so scared. And so tired.

Maedhros goes to Hogwarts. He’s a Hufflepuff, and his Slytherin/Gryffindor parents are so proud they can’t breath. Maedhros still worries he’s not good enough. He does well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology. He takes after his mother, and loves flying. Maedhros wants to join the Quidditch team next year. He knows a lot about the war. He’s worried about his parents and his brothers and his cousins. But the war seems so far away at Hogwarts.

Feanor cries for the whole first week Maedhros is gone, but he can’t be too sad. He and Nerdanel are relieved. He’s somewhere safe. The amount of times they’ve considered sending the children to Nicholas and Perenelle in France is too many. But they can never bear to part with the children.

In 1980, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Curufin Noldoran are all born in the same month. 

Finarfin had thrown quite the party nine months before. Someone spiked the punch, but no-one knows who. It was Moody. The incident and circumstances become a running joke among their group of disjointed fighters, united only by a common goal and a tea shop. And the grief.

Amid the pain, they smile and laugh.

These babes get to know each other in the Swan’s Cup’s play group. 

Galadriel is born just seconds after the New Year.

Then there’s a prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

It never occurs to Voldemort or Dumbledore that this prophecy might apply to Curufin Noldoran. But that’s only because it’s not common knowledge that there are two dark lords running around. Nor is it common knowledge that Feanor defied him thrice. 

Once was as a youth at Hogwarts. Melkor came personally to recruit the brilliant young Slytherin. Feanor politely said ‘no’, and walked away. He was young and angry and obsessed with his own brilliance, and he’d never admit how close he came to saying yes. The second time, he slammed the door in Morgoth’s face. Third, Feanor nearly died spitting vitriol at Morgoth and his sneak attack, so angry he could almost feel himself go up in flames, and Gothmog loomed at his unsuspecting back. The only reason he survived his defiance was because Fingolfin didn’t need the brooms Feanor burned to find his brother. He apparated just in time.

While this does not occur to Voldemort- who has rarely dealt with Feanor- or Dumbledore- who Feanor does not report to- it does occur to Feanor and Melkor.

Maglor, Celegorm, and Caranthir are sent to France. Feanor and Nerdanel take Curufin and hide. And fortify. And prepare. 

Feanor’s a genius. He mastered non-verbal at thirteen. He makes new spells like others make biscuits. He is an alchemist on par with Nicholas Flamel. He is a more than accomplished duelist, leader of men, and the only man Morgoth fears (or so he likes to think). He’s been practicing wand-less magic. Like everything else, Feanor is good at this. 

He sets his lone Silmaril in a sword. The sword was Nerdanel’s idea. 

The Potter’s are betrayed by a friend, and attacked in what should have been a safe haven. Feanor plans to virtually invite Morgoth to a battleground, but he needs time. Morgoth doesn’t give it to him. The Lieutenant found them, and informed his master.

Sauron launches a diversion attack on the Swan’s Cup, and it works brilliantly. Except no one realized that after Finwë’s brilliant son and brave son, the bashful one is the most skilled legimens of two generations. Finarfin divined the scheme, and screamed at his brother. Fingolfin apparates away from the battle as soon as he can. 

The house is in ruins, but all is not lost. Nerdanel and Curufin are long gone. Their escape was obviously the first thing Feanor ensured. 

But Fingolfin’s brother is lying on the ground, bleeding, and there’s a discarded sword across what used to be the dining room but is now mostly lawn.

“Accio sword!”

Fingolfin is not good at wandless magic, or non-verbal magic. But he is a Gryffindor. He wounds Morgoth seven times.

He’s beginning to suspect that the shadow-y powers behind the ministry are not wizards. Morgoth wouldn’t be alive is he was just a man. The light from Feanor’s silmarils burns him, though, even if the slashes don’t do much. It helps. Fingolfin has done well enough, but he has a boot on his neck, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to die.

They’d both forgotten about Feanor.

Just because he can do wand-less magic, doesn’t mean Feanor’s fool enough not to have carried his wand with him. Ten inches, Ebony, Phoenix feather.

“Avada Kadavra!”

It doesn’t kill, but Morgoth stumbles and turns. What Fingolfin meant to be a final strike to the leg becomes a stab through the chest. The Silmaril burns hotter than anything any of them have ever seen.

When the temporary blindness fades, Feanor and Fingolfin see that Melkor’s body has crumbled to dust.

Feanor cries, Fingolfin laughs, and they hug one another. 

Feanor contacts Nerdanel. She and baby are okay. They apparate to the Swan’s Cup. They’ve survived mostly intact, though the shop is destroyed. Finarfin hugs his brothers tighter than any would have thought him capable of. His scrawny arms are strong!

On October 31st, 1981, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is defeated by a baby. James and Lily Potter are dead. Peter Pettigrew is dead, and Sirius Black is in prison.

The price feels much too high. But the war ends.

No one cares too much about the prophecy concerning Curufin. Feanor doesn’t believe in such stuff, everyone else is convinced it applied to Harry. There are more than two Dark Lords.

Life goes on. 

The interim minister, Harold Minchum, leaves office. Many think Fingolfin should replace him. But he is very tired. Millicent Bagnold is elected minister, but only after extracting a promise from Fingolfin that he will succeed her. Fingolfin quits being an auror and takes a small but prestigious desk job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He has an under secretary named Cornelius Fudge.

Feanor collects his children, and he and Nerdanel decide to move back to France for a few years. His other two Silmarils are still missing, but it doesn’t seem to matter as much now as it once did. He’s still worried about it. Fingolfin keeps an investigation open. He allows Dumbledore to study the one he still has. Feanor doesn’t really want to look at it anymore, not when its covered in his, his brother’s, and Morgoth’s blood. Feanor is busy with other things, like how Maglor goes to Hogwarts the next year. He’s a Ravenclaw, and annoys his roommates with his harp and guitar. He’s in the same class as Charlie Weasley. Maedhros is now Hufflepuff Keeper.

Finarfin and Earwen reopen the Swan’s Cup. Their children help decorate. They make Remus Lupin manager.

Life goes on.

Voldemort’s spirit has been split seven ways. He waits in a Romanian forest.

The Lieutenant escapes capture and notice. He mourns the death of his master. Sauron plots.

Harry Potter sleeps in a cupboard under the stairs.

The story continues.

**Author's Note:**

> I created this AU for one simple reason: to make Percy Weasley and Celegorm friends. I failed in that purpose, but I think I created something cool all the same. *shrugs* Idk if I'll do more with this, if I do it'll be in the same format. If you like it, feel free to say so! But mostly I just wanted to get this out there, so I hope someone got something out of it.


End file.
